


Reader Stories (info)

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: I Have Taken Some of my Stories That I Already Have Written and Turned into Reader Stories. I Have Made it Into a Series so They are Easier to Read and not Re-uploaded to my main work page.





	Reader Stories (info)

I Also Take Requests for Reader Stories but I Have Some Rules 

Its Youtubers Only but I Only use Youtubers I Know you can choose  
Markiplier  
Jacksepticeye  
Pewdiepie  
Matthias  
Tyler (not a youtuber i know) lol  
Bob  
Crankgameplays (Ethan)

I Also only do Female Readers sry i do not make malexmale stories anymore unless.... if u just want a happy story hanging with your fav youtuber and having a fun day playing video games or something then that's totally fine <3 

Also i write any type of rating from Gentral to Mature ok but if your underage i will not write a dirty story for you... 18+ for that...


End file.
